Die Lüge am Ende der ewigen Jugend
& | regisseur = | vor = | nach = }} „Die Lüge am Ende der ewigen Jugend“ ist die achte Episode der dritten Staffel von Once Upon a Time. Zusammenfassung Pan führt Henry zu einer geheimen Höhle und überzeugt ihn, dass er der einzige ist, der dort Magie und Neverland retten kann. Ein Kräftemessen zwischen Gut und Böse steht kurz bevor als Emma, Mary Margaret, David, Regina, Mr. Gold und Hook bei einem Versuch, Henry zu retten, Pan entgegen treten. In der Vergangenheit des Märchenlandes erhält der junge Rumpelstilzchen einen magischen Gegenstand, der ihm dabei helfen könnte einen Neuanfang mit seinem Vater zu machen, der alles andere, als ein guter Vater gewesen ist. Inhalt Peter Pan überzeugt Henry davon, dass nur dieser die Magie und damit Neverland retten kann. Es kommt zum Showdown, als sich Henrys Familie Pan entgegenstellt. In der Märchenwelt der Vergangenheit versucht der junge Rumpelstilzchen, durch ein magisches Artefakt einen Neustart mit seinem Vater zu erreichen, der bisher alles andere als ein guter Dad war. Der junge Rumpelstilzchen beobachtet, wie sein Vater Malcolm Männer beim Kartenspielen austrickst und so Geld verdient. Einer der Mitspieler wird wütend, schlägt Malcolm zusammen und stiehlt ihm sein ergaunertes Geld. Wendy geht es angeblich immer schlechter, weshalb Pan Henry noch einmal deutlich macht, dass nur dieser sie retten kann. Pan kündigt dies auch bei den verlorenen Jungen an, die begeistert sind, dass Henry die Magie von Neverland retten wird. Mr. Gold offenbart Regina derweil, dass Neal tatsächlich noch am Leben ist. Regina fragt sich, was Mr. Gold ihr über sein Wiedersehen mit seinem Sohn verheimlicht. Rumpelstilzchen wird von Malcolm zu zwei Weberinnen gebracht, wo er bleiben soll, bis sein Vater eine neue Arbeit gefunden hat. Rumpelstilzchen will seinen Vater auf keinen Fall gehen lassen, doch dieser lässt sich nicht umstimmen und gibt seinem Sohn nur noch eine Puppe. Emma und Mary Margaret unterhalten sich gerade darüber, was mit David geschehen wird, als die Gruppe auf Regina und Mr. Gold trifft, die ihnen Pandoras Büchse zeigen. Neal ist alles andere als begeistert über die Anwesenheit seines Vaters und will ihm verbieten, sich mit auf die Suche nach Henry zu begeben. Nachdem er die anderen über die Prophezeiung aufgeklärt hat, gehen diese ebenfalls davon aus, dass Mr. Gold Henry nicht retten, sondern töten will. Die Weberinnen haben Rumpelstilzchen das Weben beigebracht. Er schmiedet bereits Pläne, damit Geld für seinen Vater zu verdienen, aber die Frauen klären ihn darüber auf, dass er nur ohne seinen Vater glücklich werden kann. Sie geben ihm dafür eine magische Bohne, die ein Portal zu einer anderen Welt öffnen kann. Rumpelstilzchen weigert sich aber, da er daran glaubt, dass sein Vater bald zurückkommen wird, woraufhin die Frauen ihm offenbaren, dass sein Vater nicht auf der Suche nach einem neuen Job ist, sondern in Wirklichkeit seine Zeit im Pub verbringt. Mr. Gold versucht klarzustellen, dass er Henry nichts antun wird und sie ihn außerdem brauchen, da er der mächtigste von allen ist. Neal fordert ihn daraufhin auf, ihm Pandoras Büchse zu geben, was Mr. Gold schließlich auch tut. Danach macht sich die Gruppe wieder auf den Weg. Gold warnt Neal noch einmal vor Peter Pan und erklärt, dass Pan einst Golds Vater vernichtet hat. Rumpelstilzchen geht in den Pub, wo er tatsächlich auf seinen Vater trifft. Er zeigt ihm daraufhin die magische Bohne. Malcolm will sie zu Geld machen, doch Rumpelstilzchen versucht ihm klarzumachen, dass sie damit einen Neuanfang an einem Ort machen können, an dem niemand die beiden kennt. Malcolm stimmt schließlich zu und teilt Rumpelstilzchen mit, dass er als kleiner Junge von einem wundervollen Ort namens Neverland geträumt hat. Er öffnet das Portal und springt dann gemeinsam mit seinem Sohn hinein. Emma will mit Hook einen Weg finden, dass David die Insel lebend verlassen kann, doch Hook erklärt ihr, dass dies nicht möglich ist. Mr. Gold hört das Gespräch mit an und klärt sie darüber auf, dass er in seinem Laden in Storybrooke ein Heilmittel herstellen könnte, da er sich mit dem Gift beschäftigt hat, nachdem er selbst fast daran gestorben wäre. Neal fordert seinen Vater auf, Davids Leben ohne einen Deal oder ähnliches zu retten, wozu Mr. Gold bereit ist. Bald darauf erreicht die Gruppe Pans Lager. Regina wendet einen Zauber an, um die verlorenen Jungen bewusstlos zu machen. Daraufhin suchen alle gemeinsam nach Pan und Henry, doch die beiden sind nicht aufzufinden. Sie finden lediglich die in einem Käfig eingesperrte Wendy, welche mehr als überrascht ist, Neal anzutreffen, den sie als Bealfire wiedererkennt. Wendy erklärt ihm, dass sie einst nach Neverland kam, um ihn zu retten. Rumpelstilzchen und sein Vater sind in Neverland angekommen. Nach der anfänglichen Euphorie muss Malcolm jedoch erkennen, dass in der Realität doch nicht alles so abläuft, wie in seinen Träumen, wo er unter anderem fliegen konnte. Dann fällt ihm ein, dass er Pixiestaub braucht, um fliegen zu können. Er macht sich mit Rumpelstilzchen auf die Suche danach, wobei er nicht bemerkt, dass sie von einem Schatten verfolgt werden. Neal fragt Wendy, ob sie Henry gesehen hat, was diese bestreitet. Mr. Gold glaubt ihr jedoch nicht, weshalb Wendy schließlich zugibt, gelogen zu haben. Aus Angst um das Leben ihrer Brüder John und Michael traut sie sich nicht, Pan zu verraten. Nachdem Neal noch ein wenig auf sie eingeredet hat, offenbart sie, dass Pan stirbt und Henrys Herz braucht, um sich selbst zu retten und unsterblich zu werden. Wenn Pan Henrys Herz erhält, wird Henry dafür sterben. Zur gleichen Zeit sind Henry und Pan am Totenkopf-Felsen angekommen. Bevor sie die Höhle betreten, wendet Pan einen Schutzzauber an. Tinker Bell und Hook erklären sich bereit, bei den verlorenen Jungen zu bleiben, während sich Emma, Regina und Mr. Gold auf den Weg zu Henry machen. Malcolm ist begeistert, als sie bei einigen großen Bäumen angekommen sind, an deren Spitze Pixiestaub entsteht. Da Rumpelstilzchen Angst vor der Höhe hat, klettert sein Vater alleine nach oben. Dort angekommen nimmt er ein wenig Staub aus einer Blüte und wünscht sich, fliegen zu können. In diesem Moment nähert sich der Schatten und erklärt ihm, dass er nicht fliegen kann, weil er nicht hierher gehört. Kurz darauf bemerkt Rumpelstilzchen am Boden, dass seinem Vater etwas zugestoßen sein muss. Emma, Regina und Mr. Gold sind derweil an der Höhle angekommen, doch Pans Schutzzauber hält sie davon ab, weiter zu gehen. Lediglich Mr. Gold schafft es durch die Absperrung, da er im Gegensatz zu den anderen keinen Schatten mehr besitzt. Neal realisiert, dass sein Vater tatsächlich Henry retten möchte und übergibt ihm wieder Pandoras Büchse. Während Mr. Gold weitergeht, macht sich Emma Gedanken darum, wie sie ihre Schatten ebenfalls loswerden können, woraufhin sie auf die Idee kommt, eine Mondfinsternis zu erzeugen, da der Mond für ihre Schatten verantwortlich ist. Gemeinsam mit Regina versucht sie daraufhin eine Mondfinsternis heraufzubeschwören. Pan und Henry sind im Inneren der Höhle angekommen, wo sich eine riesige Sanduhr befindet, die anzeigt, bis wann Neverlands Magie gerettet sein muss. Einen Augenblick darauf bekommt Pan ein merkwürdiges Gefühl und lässt Henry alleine zurück. Mr. Gold betrachtet unterdessen die alte Puppe, die er einst von seinem Vater bekam. Rumpelstilzchen weint gerade um seinen Vater, als dieser von dem Baum heruntersteigt. Er erklärt seinem Sohn, dass er Pixiestaub bekommen hat, aber immer noch nicht fliegen kann, weil er kein Junge mehr ist und nicht hierher gehört. Rumpelstilzchen will mit seinem Vater daher woanders hingehen, doch Malcolm erklärt ihm, dass es doch einen Weg gibt, wie er fliegen kann: er muss Rumpelstilzchen loswerden, der ihn davon abhält, wieder jung zu sein. In diesem Augenblick kommt der Schatten wieder und schnappt sich Rumpelstilzchen, der unbedingt bei seinem Vater bleiben will. Dieser erklärt ihm aber, dass er nie dazu bestimmt war, ein Vater zu sein. Sobald Malcolm Rumpelstilzchen losgelassen hat, verwandelt er sich in Peter Pan. Mr. Gold und Pan treffen in der Höhle aufeinander. Pan versucht Mr. Gold, seinen Sohn, davon zu überzeugen, Pandoras Büchse nicht zu benutzen und stattdessen mit ihm gemeinsam einen Neustart zu wagen. Mr. Gold entscheidet sich aber dagegen und will die Büchse öffnen, was jedoch nicht funktioniert. Pan offenbart ihm daraufhin, dass es eine gefälschte Version und er im Besitz der richtigen Büchse ist. Diese verwendet er kurz darauf, um seinen Sohn in roten Staub aufgehen zu lassen und schließlich in der Büchse einzuschließen. Rumpelstilzchen kehrt zu den beiden Weberinnen zurück, die ihn sofort wieder bei sich zu Hause aufnehmen. Sie erkundigen sich nach seiner Puppe, die Rumpelstilzchen immer Peter Pan genannt hat, die jedoch noch in Neverland ist. Dort wird die Puppe von Malcolm, der sich nun Peter Pan nennt, aufgesammelt. Pan besitzt nun die Fähigkeit zu fliegen. Der Schatten zeigt Pan die Höhle im Totenkopf-Felsen und die Sanduhr, die die Zeit anzeigt, die ihm noch als Junge bleibt. Pan ist aber davon überzeugt, dass er einen Weg finden wird, um für immer jung zu bleiben. Pan erklärt Henry, dass er dieser ihm nun sein Herz geben muss, um die Magie Neverlands zu retten. Als Henry nach den Konsequenzen fragt, erklärt Pan, dass er mit ihm auf der Insel bleiben muss, aber dafür ein ewiger Held sein wird. Henry glaubt ihm und reißt sich daraufhin selbst das Herz heraus. In diesem Moment kommen Neal, Regina und Emma hinzu. Die drei versuchen Henry die Wahrheit nahezubringen, doch Pan versucht ebenso, Henry von sich zu überzeugen. Schließlich trifft Henry seine Entscheidung und gibt Peter Pan sein Herz. Henry kippt daraufhin leblos um, während Pan seine volle Kraft zurückerlangt. Wissenswertes * Der englische Episodentitel „Think Lovely Thoughts“ bezieht sich auf ein Zitat aus dem Buch Peter Pan: als John fragt, wie man fliegt, antwortet Peter: „You just think lovely wonderful thoughts“. * Die Titelkarte der Episode zeigt Skull Rock. Besetzung Quellen en:Think Lovely Thoughts Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffel 3